


Fremich

by itxokayish



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Future, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bullying, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, M/M, Omega Verse, POV Third Person, Panic Attacks, Secret Relationship, Social Anxiety, Technology, omega male
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-01-29 07:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itxokayish/pseuds/itxokayish
Summary: Mason is a male omega in the city of Fremich, a modern town with a society that has tried to change the meaning of secondary genders.Living in a modern-futuristic society, secondary genders may seem like they don't matter, but Mason and his family soon discover that even a city that claims to be the best of the best, isn't all that it is said to be.Nobody seems to advertise that when you let your child go to a school meant to grow them up and mature them to become something great in society, doesn't always include the guarantee their safety from discrimination within their own friend groups. Mason learns this quickly as he tries to find his way in a place that is nothing like he has ever experienced before.





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Another story and I hope to be able to update as soon as possible.  
> Like the other stories I have written, this one is pretty messed up, so be warned!
> 
> I wrote this story a long time ago in Quotev and even tried it a bit on here, but now I'm starting over and building a new idea on what I had in mind before, so hope I don't screw it up this time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of a rollercoaster.

 

It was an autumn day where Mr. and Mrs. Meyer were outside their home in Janice province, one of the more rural and less developed places on Earth. They decided it would be a great day to spend the day outside with their child, Mason. Mason was a sweet kid, never complained, never whined. He lived with a smile always on his face, his eyes never seeming to lose their gleam.

“I’m going to go get the food from the oven,” Mrs. Layi said. “It’s probably already burned,” she added chuckling.

“Okay,” Mr. Meyer responded, holding little two-year-old Mason on his lap, the toddler holding popsicle clumsily in his small palms.

“It’s nice out isn’t it?” the father asked as he looked up at the sky, he was about to speak again when he heard a huge explosion from behind him. His first instance was to shoot up and hold Mason in his arms.

“Caroline,” the man whispered as sweat started forming on his forehead. The explosion had come from inside the house and smoke was emitting from all around it.

“Da?” Mason asked as he shied into his father’s leg.

The man didn’t answer though and before he knew it he was kneeling beside his son.

“I’m going to be right back Mason, you stay here and don’t move,” the father said, his began scent turning into a distressed one, not reassuring the toddler.

“Where are you going?” Mason asked and Mr. Meyer sighed, realizing that he was going to have to calm down to not distress his child.

“I’ll be right back, just run away as far as you can,” he said as he went almost lunging himself away as he dashed into the house yelling out, “Caroline!” In a repeated manner, frantically trying to find his wife.

Mason tried to be strong. He felt unsure about his father. He could see fire, and the explosion was loud. He didn’t want his father to leave, but he said he would be back so he did as his father said.

He ran, he ran so fast that it hurt to breathe. Before he knew it, fire sirens could be heard and truck after an ambulance and police car came rushing to the scene. 

“Hey, hey, it’s a kid,” someone yelled as they say Mason, and he just kept running.

“Hey kid, come here,” a woman in a firefighter suit yelled out as she got closer to him, his face covered in ashes from the smoke in the air.

“Hey, I am not going to hurt you,” she said as she gently grabbed the boy, making him collapse from exhaustion and from the carbon dioxide in the air. It was too much for him to take.

“Hey, you are okay,” she said soothingly, her rubber coat making sounds as she rustled to get something for the toddler.

“Here this will help you breathe,” she said as she put a breathing mask on him.

Before he could even protest, the woman let out calming pheromone. Mason’s scurrying stopped as he breathed in the scent that the firefighter was letting out. 

It reminded him of his own mom, and it almost made him forget about the fire and how his father had looked at him, his scent making him anxious. He weakly looked around, coughing as he was picked up by the alpha woman.

“I’m Jamie,” she said, trying to get the small child to trust her as he carried him to the nearest ambulance.

“We got him from here,” the medic said as Mason was brought to the bed of the ambulance. As he was let go, he could no longer smell the calming scent from Jamie and he started freaking out, aware that he didn’t know any of these people that were suddenly touching him.

“Ma!” he screamed. “Da come back!” he yelled as he thrashed, clawing at the medics that were trying to check his vitals.

“Hey, hey,” Jamie said almost throwing herself into the ambulance opening, getting Mason to calm down.

 “What’s your name?” Jamie asked, letting her scent be smelled by the toddler. Mason calmed down and squeezed at Jamie’s clothes for her to stay with him. He didn’t like to be alone with all these new people when he didn’t even know where his own parents were.

“I-I’m Mason, “ he said as he coughed afterward.

“Okay, Mason, we are going to check you up, and then take you to a hospital,” Jamie explained.

“Wh-ere is my Ma and Da?” he asked softly as his eyes started tearing up. 

“I don’t know,” Jamie lied as two completely burned bodies were brought in two beds.

“Are they-,” someone asked and Mason tried to look up, only to be pushed down gently by Jamie. 

“Hey, calm down, we are going to go to the hospital, and we will know more about your parents,” she said. “Now, how about you, how old are you?” she asked as she changed the subject, trying to calm him down. 

“Check how severe the burns are, we can get the surgeons to do more when we get to the hospital, for now, do all you can,” one of the medics said as they rolled in the two bodies.

Jamie looked at them until the doors of the ambulance she was in had to be shut; She rode the whole way with, never letting go of his hand. It was more because Mason refused to let her go than by her own free will, but she instantly felt the need to protect this child. 

He was letting out distressed scents throughout the car, and even though the medics in the car were all betas, her alpha instincts felt the need to calm the child down.

“So you are two, are you a big boy then?” Jamie asked as the medic finished putting in an IV.

Mason nodded gently as he closed his eyes, trying to push through the obvious pain, clenching onto Jamie’s hand tight. 

“We are almost there,” Jamie said as Mason clenched his teeth. He started shifting his left leg repeatedly.

“I need to check that,” the medic said as he moved to his leg, rolling up the pants leg.

A nasty cut could be seen, already getting infected. 

“Was he even near the fire?” the medic asked. 

“No, he was running from it, he was losing consciousness. He must have tripped and just kept going,” Jamie explained as mason hissed in pain, his face scrunching up. 

“I want my Ma,” he started crying. “Please tell her to come,” he said as he clenched Jamie’s hand even tighter.

“This might hurt a bit,” the medic said as she applied some alcohol to his wound and attempted to clean it up as much as she could.

“Ah,” Mason groaned in pain.

“Yeah, I know. It’s okay,” Jamie said as she held his leg from kicking away at the medic. 

“I just want my Ma,” he sobbed as he gave up trying to fight off the medic.

“I know, I know,” Jamie said as she winced at his begging. It broke her heart.

“We’re here!” the medic yelled out, getting Mason’s bed out of the car.

“No! Don’t leave me!” Mason screamed as he thrashed when he was pulled away from Jamie.

“I’m sorry Mason, but I can’t go with you,” Jamie said weakly as she looked at him.

“Please!” he yelled as he was pushed into a spot in the emergency room.

“You can stay with him until a doctor comes,” the medic said as she started giving information about Mason to a doctor.

Jamie nodded as she immediately rushed to Mason’s side, the toddler coughing uncontrollably and shaking from the over exhaustion and distress. 

“Will you call Jessica?” Jamie asked a medical intern that was walking around. “She’s a social worker,” Jamie added, and the intern nodded.

“Hey, Mason,” Jamie said, but Mason’s eyes weren’t open anymore, he was shaking badly too.

“Hey, I need a doctor!” Jamie yelled and one came rushing immediately, she was pushed out of the way as doctors started gathering around him, closing the curtain around his bed. 

“You asked for me?” a tall, tan woman said as she came up to Jamie.

“Oh, yeah,” Jamie said as she tried to remind herself that she could not get attached to this child.

“It’s a child?” the woman asked and Jamie nodded.

“Do you want to talk about it?” she asked Jamie, and she nodded again, walking into the waiting room.

“Jessica, he is going to be orphaned,” Jamie said.

“Have the parents even been to surgery>” the tan woman, Jessica, asked.

“It’s bad,” Jamie said. “No life visible on sight. The surgery is merely a courtesy,” Jamie said, her voice breaking.

“What’s their name?” Jessica asked.

“Mason, he is two years old. No one is going to want him. He is too old, and you know how the system is. And less that he comes from a place like this. There are so many Omegas that there's no need to adopt. Plus, Janice is one of the only provinces without the technology of the outside world. And people here come to develop a family, not add to one,” Jamie commented as he let her head fall on her hands.

“What are you suggesting?” Jessica asked, curiosity in her voice.

“I can’t let him just go Jessica,” Jamie said. 

“What do you mean?” Jessica asked and Jamie looked up at her.

“Me and John have tried, but with me being an alpha and him a beta, He is studying medicine as well,” Jamie explained. “We have looked into adopting, you know that,” Jamie said.

“Jamie, I don’t want you making impulsive decisions,” Jessica warned.

“I won’t, I’m just saying, that it’s a possibility. He is going to be lonely, he is going to be scared,” Jamie said. “He comes from an Omega father, I could smell him,” Jamie said, causing Jessica to wince in worry. 

“That means, -,” Jessica began to say.

“A male omega could be a high possibility,” Jamie said. “He is going to be pushed around his whole life. If he does get adopted, I don't want to think what might happen to him” Jamie said and Jessica looked at her with more understanding.

“I’ll delay his paperwork for you to make up your mind, but I don’t guarantee anything,” Jessica said, gaining a smile of gratitude from Jamie.

“Thank you,” Jamie said as Jessica got up to talk to Mason’s doctors about his parent’s state.

 


	2. Chapter 1 : August 2805

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh I have not updated anything, but I just had this laying around for quite a while now and I thought I might as well update this story because it is actually something that I really want to get through because it's something original that I have a plan for. Life right now has just been rather crazy so excuse that, but here you go. I plan to update other stories as soon as I can. 
> 
> If you have any comments or questions feel free to type them out and I will do my best as to answer them ASAP  
> Thank you for reading and enjoy!

“I’m Mason,” the thirteen-year-old boy introduced himself to his new eighth-grade class.

“Well hello, we are glad that you are starting the year off here at Finnick Middle,” his teacher greeted as he was told to sit back down.

“Now class, as you know within the following three weeks, all of you will have to go in for your secondary gender exam. Your parents know more about the information, but Alex will hand out papers just to give you more information,” she added.

“Ms. Heels?” A girl asked, raising her hand.

“Yes Courtney?” the teacher asked.

“What if we already got tested?” she asked, confidentially. Mason just looked at her. He always was curious as to what he could be. He knew he was a beta or at best an alpha due to his mother.

“Well, that just puts you ahead for our first school project,” Ms. Heels said.“Because we are a private school and you will be with these people in the same class all throughout this year, we will be doing a project on your secondary gender,” she explained, obviously stating information everyone already knew for Mason, who had no idea what was going on.

“Assuming you are moving on to Fremich High, you will be required to know how your gender will fit into your career path, and how your courses will be chosen to help you be successful,” she added.

“What do you mean?” another student asked; that sat at Mason’s table.

“Well Jonathan,” she began to explain. “As you will learn in biology next year, your secondary gender defines a lot of what you can and cannot do. Since Fremich High also requires you to be in certain dorms with people, it is also needed for that. And although here, we try to be as equal as possible, as you grow older, there are things that people can and cannot do,” she said.

“How is that fair?” Courtney asked.

“It isn’t Ms. Sanchez, but it is how the world works,” the teacher sighed.

“Anyways, we are going to start off with our annual kick-off creative competition,” the teacher explained, making the whole class excited. “As you know whoever wins in the class, gets to pick our learning topic for the semester, so I would advise you cooperate with your team most effectively.”

“Are the assignments already sent to us?” Alex, the kid that was passing papers to the class asked, and the teacher nodded.

“You can tap your desk screens and you will see what your group word is. You will work with your group to create a tangible creation, representing that word, and with it present it effectively to the class,” Ms. Heels said as she sat down at her desk, awaiting questions. When none came, she let the class get to work.

Mason looked around his table, still stunned by the pace that the classroom was going in. Everyone was so into the project and so excited, that it made him anxious.

He had come from a normal school across the nation. Although it was private, it wasn’t like this school. His parents had always said he would move to Fremich, due to all the school opportunities that it offered, and especially Fremich High, which he still knew little about.

It proved to be the best of the best, and Mason loved the idea of it, just hated actually being there. He was new, he knew nobody, and it didn’t look like anyone was going to take the time to notice him.

“Okay, so the word is gender,” Jonathan, the guy sitting next to Mason said, tapping at the holographic screen on his desk.

“Maybe we could do like a two-layer thing, you know-,” a girl sitting across from Mason said.

“Yeah and then we can have like superficial gender, and the like secondary gender and then like make it all emotional,” the other guy in Mason’s group added.

He just looked at them, still seated, not because he didn’t want to participate, more because he didn’t know how.

His desk had a holographic projector, that was just a slab of metal at the top of his desk, but he had no idea how to turn it on. At his old school, the technology was nowhere near this advanced.

“You just tap here,” a guy sitting at his table said. His hair was blonde and his eyes were green. “I’m Collin,” he said and the rest of the group looked at Mason, acknowledging how they were leaving him out.

“Ah, sorry dude, just got caught up in the moment,” Jonathan said. “I’m Jonathan,” he said as he moved his brown hair from his face, his tan hand being held out to give Mason a handshake.

“Oh, and I’m Bethany,” the girl in his group said. “So I think I’ll go grab some paint and some cardboard, you can grab the scissors,” she told Jonathan, and they both went to get supplies.

“They can be a bit exclusive,” Collin, said to Mason, who was just now figuring out how to work the holographic screen. “And well we are all really close, we’ve been with Ms. Heels for the past four years.”

“Yeah,” Mason chuckled lightly as he pressed the screen, trying to not seem too amazed by how it worked.

“We don’t usually get new kids, so they just don’t know how to react. We have mostly all grown up together because of the school system here,” Collin said as he went beside Mason to show him where everything was on the screen. He was rather close, and it made Mason’s face heat up a little

“Oh, that –e-explains a lot,” Mason stuttered as he scooted away a bit.

“Oh, sorry a little too close for comfort,” Collin chuckled as he to scooted away. “So here you can see your files. It reads your fingerprint, so whenever you log into a screen, it will open your data, so no having to log in to websites or anything like that,” Collin said.

“Next year it’s the same system for getting into dorms. At least that’s what I’ve heard,” he said.

“Oh,” Mason said as he looked down at the screen. “That’s neat,” Mason said, only turning redder as he mentally face palmed for saying that. No one says _neat_ anymore, he thought.

“It is,” Collin chuckled. “Anyways, you move from close by?” Collin asked.

“Just across the nation, from Janice territory,” Mason responded, not realizing his response.

“That’s a big change,” Collin said, his expression suprisingly calm. Janice was something everyone knew about, and they didn’t hear good things about the people there.

Usually, they were referred to as _folkers_ , because of how they retained older customs from previous years.

Instead of using the new technology, they stuck with technology that dates back to the 23st century instead of new technology used since 2504.

“Oh, um-um,” Mason stuttered as he realized what he had just said, he wasn’t thinking and he let himself get lost in the conversation. He was hoping Collin would just ignore it, not wanting to get a label on him, on his very first day.

It was actually that bad; most people didn’t even know that for the last ten years, Janice had assimilated the modern world into their society. But of course, not to the extent of the other modernized societies.

Collin then continued talking. 

He then went over to his desk and looked at his own screen. “Can you go get some brushes? They should be in the supply closet,” Collin said as he pointed to the back of the room, where a giant open arch connected another smaller room. Kids were already coming in and out of it with a bunch of supplies.

“Um, okay,” Mason said as he went into the supply closet, and looked for a section where brushes could be held. He saw a big sign that said ‘ART’ in all caps and went to it.

“Um, h-hey, where are the b-brushes?” he stuttered as he gently tapped a boy who was already there. His hair was brown and his skin was light. He was wearing the same colors that everyone was wearing, blue, white, and grey. His vest was grey along with his pants.

“How do you not know where-,” the kid began to ask angered, as he looked at Mason. “Oh, you’re the new kid,” he said.

Mason nodded as he looked at him in worry.

“I’m not going to hurt you. It’s just we don’t get new kids often,” he said as he grabbed something close to where he was. It was a packet of brushes.

“I’m Ryan, Ryan Walkerins. And you?” Ryan asked as he handed Mason the packet of brushes, going to grab what he came here for, which were bottles of paint and stencils.

“Mason Walls,” Mason, said as he grasped the bag.

“Well don’t get too wrapped up, or in a place like this, you could get left behind,” Ryan said as he left.

“I already think I am,” Mason whispered to himself as he headed back to his table.

“Good, you got them,” Jonathan said as he took the packet. “Can you construct it, Collin?” Jonathan asked and Collin nodded.

“I just need to upload the design, and then it will project it. Just place the 3D pan in the middle and I’ll connect my screen to it,” Collin instructed and Mason looked at them in confusion.

“We are going to print it out using a 3D pan and Collin’s design,” Bethany explained.Mason looked at her and nodded, acting as if he understood. What the heck was a 3D pan? He just shrugged it off as he saw Jonathan put a square metal square in the middle. 

“All we need is the actual art decorations and stuff. I think we can get them off the Internet, because I know none of us can actually draw pretty well, or sculpt,” Jonathan said as he went over to his screen.

Mason looked at them and tried to speak up. He had actually taken art classes since he was young along with the other various courses that he had been forced to take as a child.

“I-I, well I can draw,” Mason said and Bethany smiled.

He actually had a tablet at home to draw on, it was charged with Janice technology though, which was quite different from this technology.

“Really? That’s great! Collin can send you the design and I'll tell you what the display needs,” Bethany said as she and Jonathan went to get some more supplies.

“Here, I’m thinking of an Earth-like design,” Collin said, as he shared the design with Mason, the same design he was working on, displayed on his own screen.

Mason studied it; it was wonderful and something so creative. For a second he smiled until he realized that this school was filled with people so much better than he was. The more he thought about it, the more he questioned why he had gotten in. He felt like that kid that just got in because he was from somewhere that people didn't know much about. He knew he had taken lots of advanced courses to prepare him for the entrance exams, but being in the actual school, he was questioning how he got chosen out of hundreds that applied. 

When he attended school in Janice, everyone was someone new. He didn't have many friends, due to being homeschooled for a major part of his life and going to different schools inside of Janice, but he still missed it. At least where he would attend, he stood out for being good, but being here, he felt like he would never stick out for anything other than falling behind. 

“I want to study architecture,” Collin said as he stood up to be next to Mason, popping the bubble of doubt that was starting to form around him. He hadn't even noticed how he was shaking and how he had started sweating. He took a deep sigh as he tried to get himself to stop breathing so quickly. His group could probably smell the anxiety in his scent.

“So the blocks are supposed to be where the sculptures go?” Mason asked and Collin nodded.

“Yeah, here, you can add to it, and we can print it with the whole sculpture. You can also access it outside of school. Usually, these projects last up to a week,” Collin said as he opened a drawer under Mason’s desk. He pulled out a small microchip like thing and brought it to Mason's wrist, it sticking immediately to the side where his palm was. Collin tapped it and it made a holographic glove to help him draw without messing with the screen. He called it a  _helper_.

“Here is a pencil as well,” Collin said as he grabbed a stylist for Mason to use. “Hey, since you’re new, do you want a little tour of everything when we get our free period?” Collin asked as he went to sit back down.

“Oh-um, yeah, that would-would be good,” Mason responded as he dropped the stylist. 

“You sure are something Walls,” Collin said as he chuckled, returning to his work. It caused Mason to blush, embarrassed as he picked up the stylist and started working on the guidelines for the sculptures. He looked at the environment that Collin had already designed. There were 3D objects sticking out from his screen and when he clicked on them they were labeled. It was honestly something extraordinary. As he continued mesmerized by the technology, he noticed Collin eyeing him from where he was working on, and he immediately started working on his part, trying to seem as if the whole thing was natural.

He was already sticking out for being the new kid, and he didn't want to stick out for being the Janice kid as well. The more he thought about it, the more he wanted to ask Collin to not tell anyone he was from Janice. Would it even be okay? Would he think he was weird for asking that? Mason sighed as he continued working on the art portion, letting the thoughts run through his mind for at least half an hour until Ms.Heels spoke.

“Okay, class, you have five more minutes until we move on to the actual class. You will have an hour every class period and home time as well,” Ms. Heels said as she started writing something on a glass whiteboard at the front of the classroom.

“Okay, so what I think is Collin can work on the architecture along with Mason, and Courtney can come up with the whole meaning and emotional stuff. I can come up with a script and how we are going to present it,” Jonathan said and the rest of the group nodded.

“Great, I’ll start a chat with you guys,” Bethany said. “Mason, what’s your helper ID?” she asked and Mason looked at her, confused. She moved her helper to the front of her wrist swiftly, tapping it to reveal a holographic keyboard, her fingers hovered over the keys as she awaited a response. 

“It’s a number that the school gives you that links with your helper, it should be able to be scanned on your ID card that you got,” Collin explained as he started saving all his work.

“Oh,” Mason said as he noticed how everyone was wearing lanyards with ID cards on them. “I don’t think I have one yet,” he said quietly as he saved his work and put away the glove and stylist.

“How about we go ask Ms. Heels during free period?” Collin asked. “I can add him once we get it,” Collin said, reassuring Bethany.

“Okay, just get it in by tonight,” Bethany said as tapped her helper again, turning off the holograph, and put all the supplies away on an empty bookshelf that reached all the way to roof. Everyone was putting their projects away, some getting on ladders to reach the place they wanted to put it.

“Like we start off every year, we will start off with the guidelines of the school, and everything you are going to be expecting the first section of the year,” Ms. Heels said.

“Ms. Heels?” A girl Mason didn’t know asked.

“Yes, Helmia?” The teacher responded.

“So when are we going to get our official schedules and agendas, and clubs are open during the free period right?” the girl asked, shifting her glasses, which were clear frames, and appeared to have some type of addition to them, making them more advanced.

Ms. Heels nodded, “That brings me to my next point, so guidelines of the class this year, and school,” Ms.said, starting to explain everything.

It was all just rules of common sense, but there was one in particular that caught Mason by surprise, which was an end of the year test he would take this year to decide what branch of Fremich he would attend.

“I’ll explain later,” Collin said, looking back and noticing how confused Mason looked.

“Uh-y-yeah thanks,” he said, cursing himself for stuttering too much, it would only be a matter of time before he scared Collin off.

The rest of the class was spent in a lecturing manner, just talking about what makes a leader, and a successful person in society. Everyone participated and it made Mason feel even more left out, for not having anything to contribute to the class.

He started to question again why he had even been accepted. Everyone here was so outgoing, and although his academic levels were beyond average, he didn’t think he could keep up with the social speed of the classroom.

“Okay, class; that will be all. Don’t forget to get tested as soon as possible and also look into which branch of Fremich you will want to apply to, or be suggested for,” Ms. Heels said as everyone started packing up their things.

“It’s free period now,” Collin said as he finished packing his bags and Mason nodded, waiting to follow him.

“So you want to ask Heels, or do you want me?” Collin asked and Mason looked at him.

“W-well, I can d-do it. I mean you don’t have to, only if you want to, but I will be more than fine doing it if you really don’t want to, so-,” Mason rambled and Collin just smirked.

“Walls, breathe, I’ll ask her, just come with me at least,” he said, and Mason nodded, blushing in embarrassment yet again. He didn’t know how much longer Collin was going to be able to tolerate him.

“Ms. Heels?” Collin asked, causing the teacher to look up, her shoulder length, brown hair bouncing with curls as she turned to look at him.

“We have to add Mason to our chat, but he doesn’t have an ID yet,” Collin said, calmly, his green eyes making contact with Ms. Heels’ brown ones.

Mason didn’t understand how someone could do that, look someone dead in the eyes and not feel nervous. It’s not even that it scared him, it was just a feeling of vulnerability every time he met eyes with someone.

It felt as if they could see every flaw, everything that made him who he was, and they would reject him after figuring out how non-interesting and quiet he was.

“Mason,” Ms. Heels said, bursting the thoughts in Mason’s head.

“U-uh, y-yes?” he stuttered out, noticing he probably zoned out for quite a bit.

“In a school like this, you have to learn to speak for yourself, “ she said, trying to sound somewhat calming.

Mason nodded, not really noticing how Collin was already outside and he was left alone to walk towards him, awkwardly walking away from Ms. Heels, who returned back to doing something on her tablet.

“Sorry, I forgot this year they are being really strict on independence,” Collin said. “It’s the motto actually,” he added, Mason just looking down and nodding, not really understanding.

“Oh, sorry, you don’t know about it. Basically, every year a word is chosen to represent the school’s goal for that year, this year’s district motto is independence, so they are being strict about it this year,” Collin explained.

“I remember when the motto was equality and we had a whole seminar where we all were segregated based on secondary genders that we were given, and we had to experience life as that gender for a whole week. It was a pretty fun simulation, but I was given an omega gender, so getting around the school was so hard. Maybe they will do it during Fremich. I hear it's harder due to the different branches." Mason just nodded, not understanding much. 

He had had lessons about that in his school, but never to the extent of a school-wide simulation. The most they went into at Janice was a discussion about gender and that was it. Since Janice was a predominantly omegan society, there were little issues with omegan oppression and inequality, but they did touch on it.

“But okay I can walk with you to get your ID,” Collin suggested and Mason looked at him blankly.

“You know where she said to go,” Collin said, trying to remind Mason of what he was told.

“I-I z-zoned out,” Mason said as he blushed.

“Oh Walls, you are going to die if you don’t get over that social fear,” Collin said, only causing Mason to blush more.

“Here just follow me,” Collin said, leading the way.

After a while, Collin spoke up again, “So have you thought about the branch you want to go into?”

“I-I,” Mason said, not understanding the concept of branches yet.

“Basically there are five branches at Fremich, each section has their own career pathways, features, and opportunities. At the end of the year, we take a test to see what branch we should go into, and what branches we qualify for. We then will stay in those dorms for the four years of high school, unless you transfer out during being a second,” Collin said.

“A s-second?” Mason asked.

“That just means being in your second year of high school, so next year we would be firsts,” Collin added, turning on a hallway. Mason looked to his right where a group of students was building what looked like a mini rocket ship, and others were playing their instruments in the halls. It still surprised him how diverse and so open the school was, especially for a middle school. He just imagined what Fremich High would be like.

“The branches?” Mason asked and Collin turned a corner again.

“Oh the five branches are Valor, the leadership, and political branch, Techarch, basically architecture and technology engineering, Humania, basically all your good people with ideas to better the world, Quinart, the art and music branch, and the last one-,” Collin said, trying to remember what it was.

“I always forget this one,” he sighed. “Oh, it’s Crass, basically all medical and science fields,” Collin said.

“So Valor, Techarch, Humania, Quinart, and Crass?” Mason asked, counting the five on his fingers.

“Yeah, I want to test into Techarch because of architecture,” Collin said. “What do you think you are interested in?” Collin asked.

“I g-got in because of my graphic design and art stuff,” Mason responded.

“So you could probably go into Quinart or Techarch if you want to go more interior design or interested in civil architecture. Usually,they are put into Quinart with frequent interaction with Techarch, that’s what upperclassmen tell me,” Collin said, and Mason nodded.

"Just around this corner, Ms. Webb is at the window. She is really nice and if you have any questions you should ask her. You can also ask your counselor. Which one do you have?" Collin asked, throwing too much information at Mason all at one time.

"Oh, I-I don't know yet," Mason said, hating how stupid Collin must think he is. He appeared so clueless, but he sincerely had not gotten time to do his research due to the moving and the whole catching up on material and everything. It wasn't just the school, it was society. The way people drove, the store's layout, the whole community, it was so different. 

Where in Janice cars would be simple, here some flew and there were even motorcycles that hovered meters above the ground. As for the store layout, the buildings here were huge and so high tech, having robots around the stores, assisting you with anything. Just last week he had forgotten about them, and he knocked down a whole aisle from a robot sneaking up behind him. He hasn't gone to the store since

"Mason," Collin called him, causing Mason to look up. He was standing in front of a nice looking lady standing on the other side of a window. He walked up and looked at the way Collin was hinting at him to introduce himself. 

"O-oh,  I'm Mason, Mason Walls, and I was just wondering if I could g-get my ID," Mason explained as the woman smiled at him, starting to type into her computer. 

"Walls? That's a name I don't hear often," she chuckled. "You should have gotten your ID, but I guess with everyone using their ID's from last year, it might have been overlooked. You see, we don't get-," she began to explain. 

"Many new students?" Mason finished. "Yeah, I've learned," he chuckled, his heart racing, thinking she would get mad. He breathed peacefully when she laughed along. 

"And what about you Mr. Mikkins?" she asked Collin. 

"Well getting back to school is always rough, but I got into the architecture camp at Fremich over the summer, so it wasn't all that bad," Collin responded. 

"The one at Techarch?" she asked, sounding impressed. 

"Yeah," he said as she got something from what looked like another 3D pan. As she handed the object to Mason, he realized it was his ID.

"Wait, did you just-," he began to ask before he mumbled the rest, trying to act as if he wasn't surprised. 

"It's a 3D pan, it makes things instantly," Collin said. "Do they not have them at Janice?" he asked, making Mason look around, hoping no one heard. 

"What?" Oh-," Collin said. 

"I-it's nothing, y-you're fine," he mumbled. 

"Also here, Mr. Walls. We also forgot to give you your information as well. Sorry about that, you must be having a hard time without this," she said as she also slid what looked like a flash drive through the window opening.  Mason went to get it, and Ms. Webb looked at him. "Don't worry about blending in Mr. Walls, everyone here is different and I think you will have no problem fitting in regardless of where you come from," she added, and Mason nodded and gave her a forced smile as he thought about what she said. 

She had obviously seen his information and the encounter. How he hated people already knowing so much about him. 

"Not that bad, huh?" Collin asked, receiving a confused look from Mason. 

"Talking to strangers," he clarified. 

"Oh, yeah. It's okay," Mason chuckled. "It's just more this school," Mason said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically different branches in the school that one can qualify for after middle school which is (Finnick) the one that they are in right now. 
> 
> Mason is from a district that is looked down upon and well his parents aren't fully telling him the truth, which I will leave you up to conclude what that might be.

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is more of a prologue that will explain Mason's origins, it's more here to explain what is going to happen.


End file.
